Untitled for now
by Punkrockprincess96
Summary: this is my first story, please read and review, summary- Brooke's sister returns (sorry is idea is used before) hopefully not as bad as it seems


"This being poor sucks" Brooke complained as she and Peyton walked into school, "I mean seriously, discount clothes?!" Brooke sighed. For the past two weeks she has been packing up her life into several large boxes. What was the reason for this? Her father company's stock dropped and therefore they had to claim bankruptcy. Instead of living in their extra large white house look-a-like house, they were forced to move into a little bungalow.

"Hey, think on the bright side, at least you have your health" Peyton joked. "Ha ha, you're seriously funny you know that. I'll remember that for next time." Brooke said. "You know I was joking, geez, it could be worse Brooke. You're still the captain of the cheerleading squad, quite possibility the second hottest girl in town, and rather smart. Just think you could have lost your spot, could have got a huge zit." Brooke rolled her eyes "Money isn't everything Brooke, you still have your friends, plus there's school"

"Now I actually have to work at school though. I can't coast along on daddy's money, why? HE HAS NONE! Why is my life so difficult." Brooke said as she opened her locker. "Look at this, my record is going to be broken, 4 months and not touching this math book, now look, I actually have to pick it up. Um, you know what why don't you do it, I haven't moved it in a while, and well I'm scared of bugs" She said as she pushed Peyton in front of her. "You are such a drama queen" Peyton said as she grabbed the book which she threw across the hall as soon as she picked it up, which caused Brooke to scream. "Gosh your so easy" Peyton laughed as Brooke glared at her.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton" Mouth said as he walked by, "is this yours?" he handed Brooke the book. "Thanks Mouth, this bitch over here thought she'd be like Chris Rock and crack jokes all day." Mouth smiled, "well I have to go, um, see you later Brooke." He said as he quickly walked down the hall. "Looks like someone has a crush." Peyton said as Brooke looked through her locker. "Who me?" "No Mouth has a crush on you." "No he doesn't we're just friends, plus he's kind of like a little brother." "That may be true but it seems he has a huge crush on his 'big sister'" Peyton laughed, "ok GROSS" Brooke said as she hit her friend. "And with that I'm going to class, see ya at lunch or something." Brooke said as she walked down the hall.

'Welcome to Tree Hill: The Number One Place To Be' she read as the taxi passed the sign, 'yea sure I can think of 40 places that are number one, New York, Toronto, LA, hell.' She shook her head and sighed, "What was the address again miss?" the driver asked. "233 Fenview" she informed him as they passed though her once hometown. "Here you are miss, that would be 63.90" Her eyes shot open '63.90? So much? For what? A 20 minute drive, geez ok... maybe I can get it down to 40? Ha' "63.90, man, that's kind of a lot of money don't cha think?" she asked him, "well no, it's the amount of the fair, and I think it is well fair" he informed her. "Ok look, I don't have that kind of money, the last trip I took here only cost 40 bucks, so I don't know what you are trying to pull here, maybe you saw my designer clothes, and maybe you heard Fenview was nice and rich, so you thought you'd take advantage of me? Just because I may or may not have money doesn't mean that you can pull that kind of crap on me," she said taking out her cell phone "maybe I might have to inform you boss there, um...Jordan" The driver looked at her through the rearview mirror, "um no need for that miss, um 40 is fine" She gave him a smile as she handed him the bills, "thank you." She waited until he pulled away before she laughed, "Gets them every time" she grabbed her bags and walked to the front door, she opened it and went in, "well home sweet home, or was home sweet home." She moved her stuff into the living room before walking up the stairs.

The last bell of the day rung in the school, and a rush of students filled the hall. "Is it just me or was anyone else falling asleep in Pengrass' class?" Nathan asked as he walked behind his friends, "well I know if he said fantastic one more time I was going to kill myself" Peyton said, "I know, even when Nate got the answer wrong "well that was a 'fantastic try there Mr. Scott but the fantastic answer would have been false but fantastic anyways' like come on, there should be a limit, like one per student or even better one per year." Brooke said as they walked out of the school. "But hey at least his class is easy, you can't ask for a better bird class." Everyone looked at Haley like she was nuts, "I could ask for a better bird class, um lets see one about birds that would be more interesting than travel lodges" Nathan said as they met up with Luke, "hey guys, finally it's Friday this week has been hell, and I like school"

"The Tim has arrived and bearing gifts... not just for the ladies" Tim said as he winked at the three girls who groaned in response. "Party at my place all weekend, the 'rents are out of town, and I've decided to throw the bash that out bashes every other bash that was ever thrown. Party starts at 8 and ends at 8" he said as he attempted to flirt at the girls again before making his way to another group. "Anyone up for going?" Nate asked, "to Tim's?" "Hey despite his lack of smarts, manners and well everything he still throws a rocking party." "Ah well I'm up for it, anything to get me out of packing." Brooke sighed, as everyone else agreed. "Ok so 8 my house." Nate said as he and Haley got into his car, and everyone else got in their own.

Brooke pulled up in front of her house and sighed, 'only a few more weeks till this is no longer home' she thought as she walked through the front door. 'Might as well find something to wear tonight' she walked up the stairs to her room, 'who the hell?' she walked into the room and hit the person on her bed, "excuse me, this is not your house" "your about 100 wrong there Brookie" Brooke looked in shock "Zoe?" "Nice to know I wasn't forgotten by everyone in the family." She said as Brooke hugged her. "What are you doing here?" "Well it seems like dad forgot to pay tuition and despite being top 3 in the school and bringing in all their music awards and some sport awards they didn't feel like offering a scholarship to someone of my nature, meaning, someone who's family is disgraced with having no money." Zoe said as she rolled her eyes, "seriously? Geez, dumb school... but dad didn't inform you? His stock dropped and everyone pulled out forcing the company to go belly-up and dad bring invested." Zoe shook her head, "nah mom and dad didn't feel the need to inform me, since the oh so stuck up private school was easier, since they didn't have to go out of their way to visit, write or phone" "I would have told you but I thought you knew, mom said not to talk about it on the phone it's tapped according to her... she's gotten into the meds and alcohol a little to much this past month" Brooke told her little sister. "Could have guess that, well looks like I'm stuck in this hell hole for the next couple of year of my life, Joy" Zoe said with sarcasm "what is there to do?"

"Well there's this party, tonight or all weekend, whatever, you should come... It's at Tim's place, you remember him right?" Zoe rolled her eyes, "how could I forget... he kissed me when I was 5 and I hit him, hence my being shipped away." Brooke laughed, "your so negative, Tim did you a favor, plus, he's the exact same as he was when he was 6 therefore tonight should have some excitement when he hits on you." Brooke held up an outfit, "too slutty?" Zoe raised an eyebrow, "kind of yes." "Excellent. You should come... I'm sure you can find some fun." Brooke said before she walked into her bathroom.

The party was raging by the time Zoe arrived; she opted to go alone since she wasn't totally sure if she wanted to go, plus she didn't want to be introduced as her sister's sister and have to follow her all over especially on her first day. 'Here goes nothing' she thought as she walked into the house. Through the smoke she saw Brooke and a blonde talking, she waved at Brooke as she walked past her to get into the kitchen for a drink.


End file.
